Baseball
thumb|the baseball american Baseball Baseball is a sport that is played with a bat and ball between two teams of nine players each. The aim is to run a hot ball thrown by a bat and touching a series of four bases arranged at the corners of a square of approximately 27.5 meters, called "diamond." The players of a team (the attacking team) take turns baptized against the pitcher of the other team (defense team), which tries to avoid removing excess get them in several ways. A player of the attacking team can stop at any of the bases and later advance thanks to give a teammate or in other ways. The teams exchanged the attacking-defending every time the defending team gets three eliminations. One turn at bat for each team is to; professional games consist of nine innings. The team with more run late in the game is the winner. The objective of the game The objective of the game is to get more runs than the opposing team. Get a career as a batter completes a lap, having walked the bases 4 diamond without being removed. The duration of a game is 9 innings or ticket. An accomplished inning when two teams have gone once to the attack and the defense. Offensive and defensive tactics The first baseman receives a pickoff throw to, while the runner is thrown back to the first base.La tactical decision that precedes almost every play in a baseball game involves the selection of release. Among the wide variety of shots that can run the four basic types are the straight, changing speed turnoffs two releases: the release of the release curve and slid. The batter becomes a runner : 1 given out of reach of any defender , allowing you to get to any of the bases . 2.The pitcher throws 4 ' balls ' (outside the strike zone ) or hits the batter with a pitch , which gives the right to advance to 1st base. Strike Zone is the space based on goal ( Home) and approximately between the armpits and the top of the batter 's knees . The Strike sings it happens when the batter bat without touching the ball. Also sings and if it passes the ball thrown through the strike zone . The referee sings ' ball ' to release all that does not pass through the strike zone , provided the batter has not tried to hit . Ways to eliminate 1.Strikeout . When the pitcher gets three strikes the batter can not touch the ball with the bat , this is eliminated . 2.Out forced. When a defender in possession of the ball steps on the basis of which the batter or runner is forced to advance . 3.Out Fly. All give ball balloons in the air and caught by any defender removes batter . 4.Out ( elimination ) is not forced. All broker that is not in contact with the base to which it belongs and the ball is touched by a defender is eliminated .